1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for stopping a sailboat in the event the sailor falls overboard. More specifically it relates to a device which is actuated by the pulling of a pin from the device. Still more specifically the pulling of the said pin permits the closing of a switch which adjusts positioning of the rudder of the sailboat. Still more specifically this pin is attached to one end of a line which is also attached at the other end to the sailor.
2. State of the Prior Art
When a sailor is the only person aboard a sailboat, he runs the risk that if he should fall or be swept overboard, the motion of the boat will take it away from the spot where the sailor falls into the water. Moreover if there is a strong wind, the sailboat's departure from this spot will be more rapid and in a single direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,343 describes boat safety apparatus for a motorized boat whereby the engine can operate as long as the operator is properly seated in the boat. When the operator leaves the seat, the boat's ignition circuit is automatically opened so that the driving means for the boat will be shut off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,205 shows a system for controlling navigation of an engine-driven boat in which a radio transmitter is attached to the body of the operator of the boat which is adapted to transmit a signal to a radio receiver installed on board which receiver controls a command unit to stop the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,213 is directed to a self-halt device for a water-jet, power-driven water craft. Here again the weight of the driver in the driver's seat is required for operation of the engine. When the operator leaves this seat, this condition effects a halt in the operation of the driving means for the craft.
Each of these disclosures is directed to devices for halting engine-operated or motorized boats. No means have been found in the literature for halting or rescue operation for a sailboat.